yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 016
Return of the Witch, The Dragon of Destruction is the sixteenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, which aired in Japanese on July 16, 2008 on TV Tokyo. With the audience on his side, Jill deLauncebeaux duels Aki Izayoi, whose identity, the Black Rose Witch, is revealed. Episode Summary In the hallway Luca and Tenpei try to cheer up Lua after his loss to Bommer. They approach Yusei, who tells him the experience he got from losing should prove useful. Lua encourages Yusei to win, just before Aki passes them. She stares at Yusei as she passes. The other three, quickly step out of her way. Lua wonders what her problem is. Jill, Jeager and Rex's meeting Jill deLauncebeaux talks with Rex Godwin and Jeager. He is suprised as Jeager informs him, that his opponent, Aki, is a Signer. Jeager asks that Jill to act as their hound to expose her idenity. Jill states that he disdains completly from hounding young maidens. His expresion changes after they tell him that she is the Black Rose Witch, who terrorizes the Daimon Area. Jeager offers him the chance to withdraw, as the duel with be a fights for ones life. Jill draws his sword and raises it, as he pledges to defeat the Witch. The Duel The MC introduces Jill deLauncebeaux, who raises his sword, swearing to win the duel. The audience all cheer. The MC next introduces Aki Izayoi, as mysterious girl whose merits are unknown. The audience begin to utter amongst themselves. Lua is sure that he saw her before, even earlier than her passing the in the hall. Luca reacts to Aki's appearance, saying that her Deck seems to be in pain. A mysterious cloaked figure smiles as he waits for the duel to begin. Jill starts the duel, announcing that he will give her no mercy. After Aki Summons "Black Rose Dragon", Yusei's dragon mark begins to react, while a strong breeze flows around the crowd, who stare in surprise. Jill and the audience recognize it as the card used by the Black Rose Witch. Bommer, who watches the duel, with Yusei tells him, it is a creature of ill omen, that brings forth destruction, while also noting that Yusei seems to be familiar with it. The audience are uneasy by the presence of the witch. They encourage Jill to be careful. Jill takes damage, which results in a small actual injury. Jill gives the scratch a few strokes and asks the witch, just who is she. Aki replies that she is not the same as any of them. Aki insults by Jill by manipulating his monster to damage him, to the effect that the monster is betraying him. The audience lighten up and continue to cheer for Jill as he seemingly gains the upper hand and drops Aki's Life Points to 50. But Aki swiftly wins next turn after reviving "Black Rose Dragon". Back in Rex Godwin's box, Akutsu reports that were was no Momentum response. Jill collapses after losing. This frightens the audience, who yell at the witch to leave. The cloaked figure smiles saying Aki's battle has just begun. Featured Duels Jill deLauncebeaux vs Aki Izayoi Jill Normal Summons "Masked Knight LV3" and uses its effect, inflicting 400 damage to Aki. Jill activates "Level Up!" upgrading "Masked Knight LV3" to "Masked Knight LV5" (ATK/2300). "Masked Knight LV5's" effect inflicts 1000 damage to Aki (Aki's Life Points/2600). Jill Sets a card ("Sakuretsu Armor"). Aki Summons "Ivy Wall" in Defense Position (DEF/1200). Next she activates "Fake Seed" Special Summoning 1 Level 2 or lower Plant-Type monster from her hand. She Special Summons "Copy Plant" and activates its effect to have its Level equal "Masked Knight LV5's". Aki uses "Ivy Wall" and "Copy Plant" to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (ATK/2400), and uses its effect to destroy all cards on the field. Aki Sets a card and activates the Field Spell Card "Black Garden". Jill activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to bring back "Masked Knight LV3" from the Graveyard. He then Summons it. "Black Garden" halves its ATK (ATK/750) and Special Summons a "Rose Token" to Aki's side of the field. Due to "Masked Knight LV3's" effect, Aki takes 400 damage (Aki/2200). Aki activates her face-down "Doppel Gainer" to inflict the same amount of damage to Jill (Jill/3600). Jill Sets 2 cards. Aki activates "Carved Seal of the Rose" to take control of "Masked Knight LV3" until the End Phase. "Masked Knight LV3" attacks directly (Jill/2850). Aki activates "Hostile Vassal". Due to its effect, each time a monster returns to its owner's control, the controller receives damage equal to its ATK. During her End Phase, "Masked Knight LV3" returns to Jill, inflicting 1500 damage to Jill (Jill/1350). Jill activates his face-down "Level Change" to upgard "Masked Knight LV3" to "LV5" from his Graveyard. "Black Garden" halves its ATK (ATK/1150) and Special Summons a "Rose Token" to Aki's side of the field. "Masked Knight LV5's" effect is activated, allowing Jill to Special Summon "Masked Knight LV7" from his Deck (ATK/2900). "Black Garden" halves its ATK (ATK/1450) and Special Summons 1 "Rose Token" to Aki's side of the field. Jill equips "Masked Knight LV7" with "Glory Shield" and attacks a "Rose Token" ("Rose Tokens" cannot be destroyed by battle.) (Aki/1550). Due to "Glory Shield's" effect, Jill can destroy 1 "Doppel Gainer". "Masked Knight LV7" inflicts 1500 damage to Aki. (Aki/50.) Aki activates "Black Garden's" effect to destroy itself and all Plant-Type monsters to Special Summon a monster from her Graveyard equal to the combined ATK of the destroyed monsters (800 + 800 + 800 = 2400). Aki Special Summon "Black Rose Dragon" and activates its effect, removing a Plant-Type monster from her Graveyard to make "Masked Knight LV7's" ATK 0. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks "Masked Knight LV7". (Jill LP/0) Aki wins.